Konoha Pandemonium
by Yagami Riu
Summary: High school is finally here! Haruno Sakura and her friends are enrolled in the prestigous Konoha High. What crazy adventures are in store? not really good with summaries- but please read!
1. Day One

**A/N:** uhm until i get over my wirters block and figure out wat im gunna do- for my other story, here's this one! comments are welcome to help improve or views you would like to share are welcome.. if there's nothing else i can think of to say then enjoy! oh uhm this will most likely take place in Sakura's P.O.V unless otherwise instructed and this is possibly a Sakura-multiple pairing.. hehe

**Disclaimer:** unfortunately for me, all Naruto rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.. if it were me, kakashi would be my loverr lol :p

**Summary: High School has finally arrived! Haruno Sakura and her friends have been enrolled in the prestigous Konoha high school. What crazy adventures will Sakura embark in? And will she meet her match? **

Chapter 1- Day One

Today I woke up with a smile on my face.

It was the first day of starting Konoha High School. Junior high was fun but now I'm ready for something more. At least I can still see my friends, as this is about the only "private" high school in the hidden village of konoha. This school is very high class. Thank goodness for missions. Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 15 and have petal pink hair. Oh, and I'm also a kunoichi. About mostly everyone in konoha is a shinobi. We serve under the Hokage-sama. Think of it as the top ninja of the village. Hokage-sama employs people with missions. That's where the money comes from. But it depends on what type of mission it is. After I put on my knee-high socks and fix my skirt, I go down for breakfast.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu kaa-san" I say to my mother while grabbing a breakfast bar.

"Ohayou Sakura. Don't be late for school" she says as she walks out the door. "I won't" I mutter as I also walk out the door. I mean, who wouldn't be excited for your first day of High School?

"I am so not excited for school." Ino said as I turned the corner.

"Hey guys!" I say as I see (most of) my friends.

There's Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. There's also Temari. She hangs with us but she only transferred here with her brothers last year in eighth grade. She's ok, but I never want to get on her bad side. As we walk to school, we talk about stuff that happened over the summer. I find out that Hinata doesn't have a stutter any More, Ten-Ten is going out with Hinata's cousin Neji, And Temari's going out with Shikamaru, the lazy-ass guy from our classes last year. I also find out that all the boys we knew last year are coming to Konoha High too. Ehh. Things are going to be interesting this year.

When we reach the school, we find we have a lot of time to do stuff before the bell.

Temari scooted off to find Shikamaru, as well as Ten-Ten to Neji. The rest of us went to look around the campus. As we were walking, the blond teen who can be none other than Naruto, was bounding up to me yelling "Hi Sakura-Chan!!" a group of guys were slowly walking to us also.

"Hi Naruto. Long time no see."

Naruto, you can say, is the most energetic out of all of them. In the group that met with ours was Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino, and last of all Sasuke. I used to like Sasuke last year. But we settled our differences and now we're friends. When everyone said their hellos and exchanged views on our schedules, the bell happened to ring. We all scattered to go to our classes.

My first and second classes were study halls, so the students can take the time to walk around the campus to get oriented. As I was walking around, I stumbled upon a big cherry blossom tree. There was a bench leaning against it, so I sat down with my back to the tree. As I sat there I looked around. This must be an in-school garden, I said to myself. The shade was nice, so I dozed off….

When I woke up, I almost forgot where I was. The first thing I did was to check my watch. 9:00 am. Good, I thought to myself, second study hall just started. When I looked up, I saw Sasuke sitting on the far side of the bench. I sat up straight and observed him. He didn't change much over the summer. His bangs grew a little longer, his skin was a shade darker than his usual ivory color. His face was expressionless as he was reading a book. I decided to stop gawking and I scooted over to his side of the bench.

"Hey" I said, while trying to read the cover of the book he was reading.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke said without even looking up from his book.

He always had an uncanny ability to know who's around, even with his eyes closed. Then again, we're ninjas so I guess it really isn't unusual. And also I was sleeping here for a petty good while.

"wat'cha reading?" I asked politely.

He stayed silent for a while, then closed his eyes, slowly closed the book, then looked at me. I stared back, trying to read his thoughts to no avail. But I tensed up when he lifted his hand to my forehead.

Sasuke?

Touching me?

**NO WAY!!** My inner-Sakura screamed.

But as fast as it started, he brought his hand down, only to my dismay was he holding a petal that must've fallen on me when I was sleeping.

"Hn" is all he said as he got up and walked back to go to his next class.

**A/N:** arigatou for reading! how was it? i hope i left sort of a cliffhanger? please feel free to comment until next chapter!


	2. the day still goes on

After study hall number 2, I had math

**A/N: i got some helpful reviews on what i should do to fix my story and i hope this is alittle better than before. to me, it doesn't look really goo this way either. but anyways enjoy while i work on Chapter 3! oh and remember- this isin't really a sasu/saku fic so keep your minds open! :p**

After study hall number 2, I had math. I practically ran to class before the bell rang. I got there, last minute, and the only seat left was next to Naruto. When I sat down and looked over, Naruto was absolutely beaming to himself, until he caught me staring, then he blushed.

"Hi Naruto" I said.

"Hi!" he enthusiastically replied.

Shikamaru and Temari were behind us, while Kiba and Chouji were on my left, but beside Temari. Mr. Hatake was our teacher, but Naruto, Sasuke, and my old squad leader when we were still genins.

He didn't do much, just talk about what's expected of us and then we had free time 'till the end of class. After he finished talking, people moved around the room to talk to their respective friends. Naruto went over to Kiba and Chouji, and I didn't want to go talk to Shikamaru or Temari because they were all cuddled up in the back, so I went to talk to Kakashi-Sensei.

When I got to his desk, he looked up from his book and smiled behind his mask (he's always wearing a mask _and_ reading the same book).

"Hey Sakura. How was your summer?" he asked me as I leaned on the side of a desk that was facing him.

"It was good I guess. How bout yours?" I said.

Kakashi-sensei sighed and said, "the usual. Just hanging around with the other 'old' folk."

I laughed and said, "your not old Kakashi-sensei. Your quite young."

He smiled to himself as the bell rang. I said bye and was almost about to leave when Naruto caught me.

"Can I walk you to your next class sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not." I said as we headed toward our next classes.

I had English next, and Naruto had science, so we parted when we got to our hallways.

When I got to the classroom, I was a little early so I found a seat near the window. I looked out the window as people gradually started filing in when the late bell rang. The window faced the cherry blossom garden I was in earlier. I wondered what Sasuke was doing at the moment.

I sighed and rolled my eyes across the sea of students in the class until I finally reached the door. As I looked out to the hallway, Sasuke just happened to pass by. He was reading the same book he had out side.

I wondered how he could read without bumping into anyone.

As I thought this, he looked up and we made eye contact.

I waved as he passed by.

Was it me?

Or did I just see a tiny smirk on his face?

I pondered this a little more until the teacher came. She introduced herself as Miss Yuna and asked the class to take out their books. She seemed like a nice quiet person.

After the bell, signifying the end of the day, rang, I headed over to the front of the school to meet everyone. With the boys in their respected circles and us girls in ours, we chatted about our classes, who is cute, and who to avoid.

We said bye to the boys and headed in the direction we had come this morning, while they headed in the opposite direction.

"Tadaima!" I said as I got home.

I knew no one was home but I did it anyways. I went upstairs and closed my door. I dropped my school bag by the dresser and jumped on my bed.

I sighed as I looked at my ceiling. Today was a good day, I thought as I turned my head and looked out to my balcony.

I sighed again, sat up, and took my strawberry pink cell phone out of my skirt pocket and turned it on. It played a little jungle and notified me that I had a couple of new text messages.

One had said, "let's hang out. I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen."

That one was definitely from Naruto.

Another one said, "Today was so fun!"

That one was from Ino.

The last new message I had had read, " meet me at the park. I'll buy you ice cream." I scrolled down the text to see who it was from.

It was from Sasuke.

I replied to Naruto's, saying I would love to go some other time, but I had homework to do.

I replied to Ino's message with a "totally!"

Finally I was about to reply to Sasuke. I checked the clock; it read 4:00.

I wrote back " Sure. As long as its Strawberry flavor. B there by 4:30-ish." I closed my phone and ran to my closet to find what to wear.

It was still pretty nice out when I started walking to the park. I had chosen to wear a black t-shirt; black and white striped thigh-high leggings and a mini-skirt.

I kept fiddling with my hair until I turned the bend and saw Sasuke casually sitting on a park bench. I slowed my pace to evaluate him.

He wore a black shirt with his clan symbol on the back that contrasted nicely with his skin tone, and very dark wash skinny jeans. I never took him for the skinny-jean type, or the all-black wearing type, but it works for me.

It's pretty…hot.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up?" I said a little too nervously while I sat down on the bench next to him.

We were supposed to have 'worked out our differences' a long time ago, but why do I still feel nervous around him?

"Hey" he said as he looked over to me, his onyx eyes taking me in.

His gaze was making me more nervous, so I decided to say, "So how was your first day of school?"

"It was alright." He said, "I'm in some mediocre classes, but I'll get through them. How 'bout you?"

"Uhm, it was great." I said.

There really wasn't much to talk about, and I really didn't want to bring up what happened in study hall so there was an awkward silence after that.

After a couple minutes, Sasuke got up, stretched, and said, " Let's go for a walk. I'll buy you that ice cream I promised on the way."

"Sure." I said as I got up.

After that, Conversation started to flow naturally. We talked about what we did in the summer, Sasuke being but too vague, the good old days, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei.

We joked and laughed and I smeared some of my strawberry ice cream on his cheek and he smeared some of his on my nose. He laughed at that. After, I wiped the ice cream off my face with my handkerchief and passed it to him.

Anyways, we were having a pretty good time. When it was getting dark, he walked me home and said good night.

" I had a good time." I said softly as we got to my door.

"Me too. We should do this again." He said as he started to leave, hands in his pockets.

I opened my door and before I closed it completely, I said " Good night Sasuke. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He winked at me and said, "Jana" as he turned around, waving his hand. I closed the door and went up to my room. As I lay in bed, I fell asleep to the sound of his voice…

**A/N: was it good? reviews please! next chapter will be a little twist. :)**


	3. A different Side

**A/N: next chapter up and running! I kinda figured out what was wrong with the settings so hang in there! Like I said, there's a twist now and coming up throughout the whole story. :) thanks for reading up till now!**

**--**

I barely woke up this morning.

Had my alarm clock not started ringing, I would have missed school completely. I took a shower, put on my uniform, and headed out the door.

**Uchiha Sasuke** here.

I live by myself in a one-room apartment in Konoha. When I was young, my Brother turned on our clan and killed everyone, including my parents. I just about hate his guts, but there's nothing I can do until I finish high school so I'm taking it easy until then.

I've been enrolled in Konoha Academy and today's my first day. So far I know that Naruto and the rest of them are enrolled there too, but I'll find out later.

I turned the corner and saw Naruto was waiting for me.

"Yo!" he said as I nodded to him.

We started to talk about what we did over the summer until we reached the school. We met up with the rest of the guys: Neji, Shikamaru, the two Suna Brothers Gaara and Kankuro, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino.

When we got there, neji and Shikamaru went to look for their girls' Ten-ten and Temari. Naruto and I talked with the other guys about our summers, until something caught Naruto's eye and went bounding over to whatever or whoever it was.

I turned halfway to see whom Naruto was going to see and I about caught my breath.

Haruno Sakura was leading her pack of friends into the school grounds, stopped only by that bakka Naruto. I would never admit it, but I took a moment to stare at her. She had grown a few inches and her hair was a little longer. She looked more...womanly. Not that she looked bad before; don't get me wrong. But there's something there _now_ that caught my eye. She had confessed that she liked me last year, but we settled that.

As I followed the guys over to them, I started to wonder, what would this new school year bring?

I had Science first, which was about as boring as the times we all had to wait for Kakashi-sensei to instruct us on our missions. Next, I had a study hall. I had borrowed a book from the library and started to read it down the hallway, until I found a quiet Cherry blossom garden.

I spotted a bench by the tree and started to walk towards it, and that's when I saw Sakura by the tree too.

Apparently she was dozing.

She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb her, so I sat at the far end of the bench and started to read, glancing up now and then to catch a glimpse of her.

About a half an hour later-I was about almost halfway through the book I was reading- Sakura started to stir. I caught myself staring and went back to my book, putting on an emotionless mask on my face as to not give away my feelings. I don't know what I would do with myself if she found out that I might have feelings for her.

I felt her getting closer, and soon I heard a soft "Hey" come from her.

"Hey Sakura", I replied.

"Wat'cha Reading?" she asked.

I kept silent afraid anything I say would give me away. All the while, I kept my eyes directed on the pages in front of me, trying to concentrate.

But there was this intoxicating smell coming from her.

I couldn't tell if it was a personal perfume or the result of sitting next to a cherry blossom for almost an hour. Anyways, I needed to leave or I was going to do something that was not in my nature.

I closed my eyes, composing myself, closed my book and looked up at her. We looked at each other for some time, concluding that she was trying to read my thoughts but without any luck.

I shifted my vision to her forehead, where her hairline starts and her bangs separate. There was a lone pink petal lying there. It must have fallen on her when she was sleeping.

I took the liberty of removing the petal off of her hair, and I started to sense that she was tensing. I quickly looked at her face and saw her eyes were wide.

I brought my hand down and showed her the petal, only too aware of the smirk that was going to appear on my face any minute.

I said a somewhat curious "Hm", got up, and started to walk away, feeling something between dazed and paralyzed. Until I got to my next class, there was an irremovable smirk on my face.

Next period went like a blur. I didn't even catch the teacher's name.

I contemplated my next move. I wanted to talk to Sakura more, but with our conflicting schedules, it was impossible. When the bell rang, I took my time, reading my book as I went down the English hallway to turn onto the Math hallway.

While I was reading, I passed by a class that had its door open. I looked up from my book and saw Sakura waving at me. I couldn't hide the smirk I had pasted on my face so I lowered my head and kept walking, hopeful that she didn't take it offensively.

Math went by at an alarmingly slow pace, but I took this time to figure out what I was going to do. I rested my face on the palm of my hand as I lazily looked at the math professor. I was drawing up blanks when the teacher called on me for an answer.

He looked at his roll call sheet, and said "Mr.…Uchiha, can you tell me the square root of 121?"

I almost missed his question but said 11 if memory served me right. "Correct." He said and turned back around to write some equations on the board. These classes are so easy I could die, I thought to myself.

Then it hit me. Randomly.

I'll invite Sakura to the park. It sounds a little cheesy but it would have to do for now.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and I took my time getting to the guys out front. Once I got there, they were all there talking about their class, who's in them, and who's hot.

I rolled my eyes at the latter.

Naruto came up with this stupid look on his face, hooked an arm around my neck, and asked me slyly " Ne Sasuke-teme, see anyone you like?"

I pushed him off and said " its only the first day dobe. Besides I don't feel like being in a relationship at the moment. I have to focus on getting stronger and beating Itachi."

He understood and slinked off to talk to the others.

I laughed inside.

I'm such a liar, I thought. Itachi was the last thing on my mind right now and I could care less if I was in a relationship. But I know that bakka Naruto likes Sakura too and I don't want to hurt him.

But I secretly call dibs, not that I would say it out loud.

Anyway, since everyone was talking, I took my phone out, turned it on, and clicked the button for a 'New Message'.

I wrote "meet me at the park." I stared at it for a while then deleted it. It was too forward.

I thought a little bit then wrote, " meet me at the park. I'll buy you ice cream." There you go. I put in Sakura's number and pressed send.

--

**A/N: well how was it? Sasuke was the star in this chapter… and next chapter… but there's going to be a surprise! I wont spill any beans on this one though ;) . reviews are always welcome! **


	4. New Arrival New Enemy?

A/N: Here again

**A/N: Here again! i changed the setup a little bit so for the other chapters its the same story but it might look differently. this chapter is the suprise chapter! i hope it really is a suprise for you smart readers and not a corny joke (lol) anyways, thanks for reading this far and keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**P.s- keep a lookout for little print, which may show changes in character perspectives! :)**

**--**

I sat casually at a park bench, waiting for Sakura to arrive. I was looking aroundWhen I heard the soft "Hey" that I know. I turned my head, said "hey" and met eyes with Sakura. I took a moment to look at her. She wore a black t-shirt, black and white leggings that hid her legs under a moderately high mini skirt. I caught myself staring and looked up to see that her face was a little pink.

She asked me how my first day of school went, and I told her about my classes. I asked her the same and she said it was great. After that, things got quiet. I decided now was the time for the ice cream I promised so I stood up, stretched, and said " Let's go for a walk. I'll buy you that ice cream I promised on the way."

"Sure", she said.

So we started to walk on the little trail around the park. After that, the talking came easily. I bought her ice cream and we talked about what we did over the summer, and when we used to do missions as team 7. I never thought of a time when I laughed so much. When I was young, my life was filled with so much sadness and hate for my brother; I didn't have time for this happiness. But now that I'm here with Sakura, I feel like I can walk out of this darkness that I've been in.

We laughed more and talked more and we smeared ice cream on each other's faces. She wiped her face with a handkerchief and then passed it to me. I wiped my face then put it in my pocket. We were having a pretty good time. When it was getting dark, I walked Sakura home and said good night.

" I had a good time." She said softly as we got to her door.

"Me too. We should do this again." I said as I started to leave, hands in my pockets. I felt the handkerchief but decided to wash it then give it back.

She peeked out of her door, looked at me, and said " Good night Sasuke. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I winked at her and said, "Jana" as I turned around, raising my hand halfway to the air. She closed the door and I walked home. In a daze, I didn't feel like opening the door, so I channeled some chakra to my feet and lithely jumped up to my balcony and took off my shoes. I went into my room and closed the balcony door. I put my keys and wallet on the table, took out the handkerchief and lay it on the table too. I lay on my bed, thinking about what went on today. So far, it thought, it's the best day of my life.

Little did I know of what was coming next.

--

Sakura again

The next few weeks went by without any hassle. Sasuke and I spent time every morning in study hall together. It was really fun. We would talk about trivial things, and I would try to get him to open up about his brother.

That worked only a little bit.

One Day, we got up to go to our next class and the loud speaker came on. I clearly recognized Shizune's voice as the speaker. Over the speaker, she had said for all Students to report to the Auditorium immediately. I looked at Sasuke. He looked back at me and shrugged. We headed down to the auditorium, catching up with Naruto on the way. We sat in the middle section, me in between Naruto and Sasuke.

The Auditorium slowly filled with curious students, whispering to each other on why they were called here. I scanned the seats to see if I saw Ino or any of the other girls. I saw Shikamaru and Temari walking to a seat holding hands. I smiled. Then I saw Gaara walk in as well, with Kankuro behind him. Some girls that were sitting in chairs that he passed by giggled and whispered to each other. I rolled my eyes. Dumb Fan girls. Then I felt bad. I used to be like that once.

I looked up at Sasuke. He had an amused look on his face, obviously witnessing Gaara's fan girls. He looked over at me and gave me a little smile. I smiled back. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Damn, I thought, I forgot to turn it off last night. I fished it out of my pocket and flipped it open. It was from Naruto. I looked at him and gave him a confused look. He smiled and gave a little nod of his head, motioning to open the message.

I opened it and it read " Can I take you out to dinner tonight please?"

"What do I do?" I asked the Inner Sakura.

" Go for it. It's not going to hurt." She said.

"But what about Sasuke?"

**"It's not like you're going out! Just say yes! Think of the hard times he's had! And you very well got to know him when we we're in team 7 with him. Just remember that."**

" You're right. Thanks."

**"your welcome."**

I wrote back " Ok. What time?"

He beamed and wrote " I'll pick you up at around seven. Arigatou Sakura-Chan!"

After that, I looked up at the stage and saw Tsunade-sama. Shizune was to her right and there was a boy to her left, about the same age as all of us. He was smiling, but it didn't feel like a real smile. Everyone quieted down, seeing that Tsunade-sama was there. Nobody wanted to get on her bad side since they knew she had super-strength.

Tsunade-sama cleared her throat in the microphone and that got everyone's attention. Shizune passed her a piece of paper on a clipboard, she read it, and passed it back. Then she looked at the students and said, " Today, we have a new student coming in from one of our ANBU divisions. He will be placed in classes effective immediately, and I expect all of my students to accept him and be courteous. That is all." Tsunade-sama was about to walk off but Shizune stopped her and told her something. Then she came back to the microphone and said, " His name is Sai."

"Nee Sasuke-teme, He looks like you…" Naruto said amusingly.

--

**A/N: Sai has arrived! will we still know him as the weird guy that talks about "male parts" (lmao) and doesn't know how to act? or will we see a new, suave, mature side? and how does he fit into this story? find out next chapter! read and review! :)**


	5. Only Once

**A/N:so i couldnt really change the other chaps.. thts why you might find typos above the a/n. anyways, the "date" between Naruto and Sakura is here!**

**

* * *

**After School ended, I walked to the grocery store to pick up a couple of things for my mom. She said she's going to be working overtime from now on so I was in charge of keeping the house clean, making food, and renewing our fridge when needed. It was around 2:30 when I got back from the store so I decided to cook something for my mother early, so in case I'm not home, she can just reheat it. After I was done I did my homework, tidied up my room and went to take a bath.

I must've fallen asleep because the last thing I knew, it was 3 pm. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It read 6 pm.

Shit

I didn't even know the dress code for this dinner. I rushed to my closet. I decided to go safe and to wear a nice black dress with some heels and a clutch purse. I had finished putting a little bit of makeup on (I don't really think I need the stuff-but it looks pretty sometimes) and brushing my hair when the doorbell rang. I put my phone and some money into my purse and wrote a note to my mom, saying whom I'm with and where we're going, and left it on the kitchen counter next to her food.

I opened the door and was surprised. Usually you never see Naruto stray from black and orange clothing if we're not at school. But tonight, he was wearing a western suit and tie.

It looked…great on him.

"Wow." He said when he looked at me. "You look great Sakura-Chan!"

My cheeks turned a little pink and I said, " I can say the same to you."

He laughed and we were on our way to the restaurant. I half expected him to take us to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop but was surprised when he directed me towards a semi-high end place. He still had a big grin plastered o his face when I asked him " uhm Naruto? Are…are you sure you can afford this? I mean Ichiraku would be fine too…"

He beamed and said, " I didn't eat Ramen for a week! So I think I have enough money."

Wow. Coming from the person that would die for a bowl of ramen, it was flattering that he would do this for me.

We went up to the reception table and Naruto told the guy his last name. The man nodded and led us to a two-seat table with two small candles on it.

"**AWW! Isn't that sweet!!" **inner Sakura said.

"Naruto…"I started to say.

" Sit." He said softly, another smile playing on his face. I sat and we ordered something to eat. We talked about things, what we did over the summer, and what we plan to do for the school year. We talked a lot and laughed a lot. We picked different things on the menu and then shared it with each other. After we were done, he ordered the check. He looked at me for a while, and started to ask me something.

" Sakura-Chan…"

"Yes Naruto?" I said as I fiddled with the hem of my dress.

"We'll always be best friends right?"

I looked up; He was looking down at his lap. To someone else, he would look like an ordinary person looking down. But his eyes… it was those crystal blue eyes that gave him away. A sad grin started to take form on his face.

He looked up at me and was greeted with a smile.

"Of course we're always going to be best friends Naruto."

He smiled back and said, " There's something I want to show you."

* * *

When we left the restaurant and walked a little, Naruto told me I had to close my eyes until we got there. I complied and he took my hand to guide me. We walked some more and then we stopped. Naruto told me I could open my eyes now. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped.

"Kami"

Naruto had led me to this beautiful grassy hill overlooking the main streets of Konoha and an amazing view of the night sky. There was a full moon out tonight; the stars were trying to compete with the moons basking glow. I looked at him with amazement. He smiled back. "This is my secret place. I come here to think and look up at the sky. No one knows I come here, and no one knows where it is." He said. He offered me a hand I took it, leading me towards a spot to sit. We sat next to each other, looking up at the stars.

"It's beautiful Naruto. Thank you for showing me this." I said, turning my head towards him. His hands were outstretched behind him for support, and he was sitting cross-legged. "When I get stressed out, I come here to clear my head." He said. He paused and said, "You're the only one I've shown this place to Sakura." He said as he looked at me, a soft smile on his face.

We both looked back at the sky, shooting stars grazing the darkness. I don't know what I was feeling. Naruto has done so much for me, yet I don't do anything for him in return. I looked back at him, then looked down. Maybe just this one time…

I hesitated at first, not knowing the reaction that would come from him, and lay my head on his shoulder. He hesitated as well, put his arm around my shoulders, and softly lay his head on mine. We continued to look at the sky this way for some time.

* * *

**A/N:****wow! Naruto has money! Will sparks fly between Naruto and Sakura? what about Sasuke, the boy she fell in love with once before? or will she fall for the new boy, Sai? keep reading to find out! reviews!! **


	6. Undecided

**A/N: Konban-wa! (seeming that its night, i figured it was the right expression...) Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! My Dad's laptop got a virus.. and it had my files! luckily i got them back so i'll be bringing in new chapters faster. Anyways!, last chapter, our favorite Character Sakura went on a romantic date with none other than our quirky Naruto! this chap should be taking place a couple days later of the date and assembly. enjoy!**

* * *

After that day, Naruto and I started to hang out regularly, and I would sometimes help him with his homework. I still hung out with Sasuke as well, and we even hung out all together a couple of times. Many emotions whirlwind through my mind when I'm with either one of them, so I turn my mind to other things so I won't think of them.

Naruto was walking me to English class one afternoon when I saw Tsunade-sama and the new kid Sai come down the hallway. Naruto said bye at the door and went towards his science class while I went to take my seat. Miss Yuna was already in the classroom, but got up to talk to Tsunade-sama who was standing outside the door. I rested my head on my hand and curiously stared at the teacher and the Godaime talk to each other. I then looked at Sai.

Was it me or did he really, to an extent, resemble Sasuke?

His hair was different, semi-long locks of hair that rested on the side of his head. Different from the spiky-haired chicken butt look Sasuke sported. But Sai's pale skin and face features resembled Sasuke's own. I must have been staring too long because he was looking over towards me. I blushed and looked down, but couldn't resist taking another peek. He was still looking at me but this time a small smile was playing on his face. I quickly looked out the window, not expecting him to have still been looking at me.

Miss Yuna walked back into the room along with Tsunade-sama and Sai. She cleared her throat to get attention from the class and she quietly said," Everyone, from the assembly we had a few days ago, you all should know this is Sai. He will now be attending this class as your fellow classmate. Principal Tsunade and I would all like you to show courtesy to him and help him adjust. Now we will be starting a short lesson after I talk with the principal some more."

All the while she was talking, Sai had on the same smile he had on at the assembly. She walked out with Tsunade-sama and closed the door. Everyone went back to what they were doing and paid no attention to Sai. Only I noticed that he was making his way over to me. I realized that I had forgotten there was an empty seat in front of me as he casually walked over.

"Hi" he said as he turned his chair around to face my desk.

"Hello." I said to him in return.

"My name is Sai. Nice to meet you." He said as he lifted his hand up to me.

" Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you too." I said as I lifted my own shake his hand.

He took my hand and instead of shaking it, he turned it palm down and kissed it!

I blushed and he seemed to enjoy that.

"Sakura, ka? Well, I might say indeed, your beauty outshines that of the wonderful Cherry blossom garden outside," he said as he smiled.

I just looked at him. Well doesn't this guy know how to make a girl feel pretty. My cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink and I mumbled out a thank you as I pulled my hand away and looked down. When I looked up again, he had rolled out a blank scroll and was opening a small bottle of ink. Curiosity took the better of me as I saw how fast he drew on the scroll with his brush.

"There," he said as he rolled the scroll up again and wrote something else on the outside in a blank square. He tied it and passed it to me. " I hope you like it," he said just as the teacher came back into the room and told us to take out our books.

"Arigatou…" I said as he turned around. I looked at the scroll and it read Haruno Sakura on the front. I decided to wait until I got home to see what it said.

After the bell rang, I walked over to where everyone was in front of the school. I guess you could now call it tradition for us girls to be in our circle and the boys to be in their own. My group talked about the day's gossip and events; I wasn't even listening. I looked over to the boys group and saw Naruto playing on his phone. He instinctively looked up towards me and smiled with warm eyes. I smiled back and turned my head, looking at the sky. It was going to be a nice night tonight. Ino snapped me back to my senses when she asked me if I was listening.

"Sorry," I said to her, "What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes and said, " Sai, the new student here, is totally hot! Did you not notice Sakura? You probably didn't because you always have your head in the clouds…" she leaned towards me and covered the side of her mouth with her hand and said with a curious tone, " but not when it comes to Sasuke-kun or Naruto ehh?"

"Shut-up!" I jokingly said as I laughed at her remark. "Anyways," I continued, "they're my best friends! Liking any one of them would be weird" I told her.

she rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face as she went back to talk to the other girls. But it made me think. I didn't even know what my feelings were towards Sasuke or Naruto.

And Sai? Well I didn't even want to talk _or_ think about that. Eventually everyone started to leave and I said good-bye to Naruto,Sasuke, and the others. Ino had said she was going to meet up with someone later so she had to go and change her shift at her parent's flower shop, and told me that she couldn't walk with me after school. I told her it was all right, so she left with one of her other friends.

As I was walking home, I turned on my phone to see if I had any new messages. There were two voicemail messages. One was from my mom, saying that she was going to leave Konoha for 3 days for a vacation getaway at an Onsen in a small town inside the fire country, and also sorry for such short notice and she left me money in an envelope under my pillow. I was grateful that she was leaving, but also sad that we never get to spend time together anymore.

But at least for three days, I had freedom.

The other voice message was from Sasuke. He had asked if I could hang out with him today after school at the café to later then go to the movies. I text-ed back a "sure I'll be there at around six" and, finally having gotten home, went to do my homework and other various chores before that time.

**

* * *

**

** A/N: how was it? now that i think about it, this chap might have been alittle too short and maybe drama-deprived.. but next chapter will make your jaw drop! keep reading and reviewing! arigatou!**

**P.s- did anyone get the memo that Dattebayo fansubs is dropping Naruto Shippuden?! please tell me if im mistaken!! ( go to )**

** (( even though i love bleach too, they should've dropped_ that_ instead of Naruto!! )) **


	7. Don't Let go

**A/N: Gomenasai for the last chapter! i know it was really short, but this chapter will DEFINITELY make up for it! **

**Think of this chapter as a "Naruto: Shippuden Special!"**

* * *

Later that day, at around 5:30, I had already finished cleaning around the house and taking a bath. I chose to wear a dressy top with skinny jeans and flats. I looked in the mirror and tousled my bangs a little, grabbed my black clutch and keys, and headed off to the café.

As I turned the corner leading to the café, I immediately spotted Sasuke sitting at a table outside holding a cup of tea. "Sasuke!" I called as I waved and headed over to where he was sitting.

"Hey Sakura. You look pretty." He said as he put his tea down, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I told him.

Actually, he _didn't_ look half bad, even if he was dressed in mostly all black again. He was wearing a black polo with none other than his clan crest on the back, and his- well what I now know as becoming his- trademark skinny jeans in a dark-wash color.

He smirked and asked if I was ready to go to the movies. I replied with a "Sure." And we started walking to the theater. While we were walking, we talked about our day, and other small things. We passed by a small flower shop and Sasuke told me to wait outside while he asked about something. When he went in, I let out a big sigh. Sometimes it's easy to be with Sasuke, but other times, I just don't know how to compose my self. I unconsciously gripped my clutch harder.

Could I actually like Sasuke more than a friend?

Get a grip Sakura, I told myself. It's never going to happen.

Sasuke then came out and said, "ok. Let's go." He motioned for me to move by placing his hand on the small of my back, while his other hand was in his pocket. While we continued walking, I looked up at him. He had an expressionless face on, so I looked back down and concentrated on walking. When we got to the movies, he paid for my ticket, to my dissatisfaction, and we went to go take our seats. We chose to see a horror flick and a couple times, because the movie was so damn scary, I grabbed his hand.

When the movie was done, and everyone was slowly filling the lobby, talking about the movie they just saw, Sasuke asked if I was hungry. I wasn't that hungry, remembering that I had eaten a big early dinner before. I politely declined the offer and told him that we should just head back. He shrugged and said ok. When we started walking back, we talked about the movie and about what our weekend plans were. I heard distant thunderclouds, but I didn't pay any mind to it. We ended up going to the park and sitting on a bench.

"Sakura. I have something for you." Sasuke said as we sat down. He made some hand signs and in a puff of smoke, a single rose appeared on his lap. He untied what looked like a summoning seal off of the stem and handed it to me.

"I had asked the flower shop to add a seal to it so I could give it to you at a later time…" he said while looking down, one hand scratching the back of his head- something he undoubtedly picked up from Naruto. I chuckled at the sight.

"Thank you Sasuke." I said, giving him a warm smile. He smiled back at me.

That's when it started to rain. Hard.

We both shouted and started to run back to my house. It was still raining when we got there, and I fumbled for my keys as I tried to get the door open. Sasuke was about to leave as he saw me open the door, but I grabbed his hand and almost yanked him inside. We were both pretty soaked.

"Your going to catch a cold if you walk back in that rain Sasuke. Here, let me get you a towel." I sat him down on the couch and ran upstairs to grab a towel from the closet. When I came back downstairs, I wrapped the towel over his head…

And that's when the lights went out.

Could it get any worse?

"Hold on Sasuke," I told him, "Let me get some matches."

"Hn"

I felt my way to the kitchen, fumbling for the matches. I was so glad that my mom had collected candles in the living room. I found the matches and headed back to the living room, lighting a stick so I could see. Once the candles were lit, I sat down next to Sasuke, who was trying to dry his head. He was having a hard time, so I reached over and gave his head a few rubs, his hands slowly falling towards his lap. Once I was done, I lifted part of the towel that was covering his face. He slowly looked up towards me, his cheeks burning red and his eyes starting to water. I just stared at him, not knowing what to do. He realized that he was about to cry and quickly lowered the towel back over his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…it reminded me of…my mom."

It hit then like a ton of bricks. I never stopped to reflect on how Sasuke took his parents death. Or his whole clan for that matter. When we first sat down with Kakashi-sensei that day, he never showed any emotion except for hatred towards Itachi. But now I can't imagine him bearing this by himself.

I hugged him tightly, whispering, "I'm sorry" and "It's ok" A couple of times. When I let go, I lifted the towel again and wiped his eyes. He lifted his hands to my face, and slowly brought his face towards mine. He was too close, but it was already too late to push him away.

I was intoxicated.

"Arigatou Sakura." He said before he brought his lips to mine, never letting go. I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes -full intoxication taking effect- and slowly fell backwards on the couch, his lips never leaving mine, his hands wrapping around my shoulders. My hair. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly moved his tongue around, committing it to memory. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't find the courage to push him away.

There was never a time in my life where I wanted him so bad as I did now.

He slowly started to pull away, but I didn't want him to. I took the initiative to bring him down closer, kissing him back a little fiercer, letting him know 'No. I don't want you to go yet.' And this time I took charge, committing his taste to memory. He let out a soft groan, but started to pull away. I let him, knowing he would have pulled away even if I didn't let him. I looked at him, my arms still wrapped around his neck. His cheeks were still burning red from the kiss, but his eyes showed a desire that would have even me tremble if I had not been so intoxicated with his scent. His feel. He slowly started to sit up and, because my arms were still wrapped around him, he pulled me up as well. Then he embraced me as well.

"Sakura…Sakura…" he whispered my name over and over in my ear. He hugged me tighter, as if I was going to leave, or if I were just a dream.

Bakka Sasuke, I thought with a faint smile on my face, look what you did to me.

His grip gradually started to loosen, and I quietly called his name. When he didn't respond, I slowly loosened my grip and found that he had fallen asleep. Again thanking Kami-sama that my mother was not home and it was the weekend, I laid him out on the couch, ran upstairs to grab a blanket, and came back down to rest it on top of him. I sat there for a few short minutes, watching him sleep peacefully. "Goodnight Sasuke" I said as kissed his forehead and blew out the candles, heading upstairs to, or attempt to, get some rest.

* * *

What have I done?

As I recalled last night's events, I grew pale. The next morning, I had awoken from a bad dream. I was torn between Sasuke and Naruto. Both parties wanted me for themselves, but only one could have my heart.

I got up, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs. I leaned over the couch to see Sasuke still sleeping soundly. I checked the clock on the wall and it had read 10:15. I walked over and sat down besides Sasuke, brushing his long bangs away from his face, quietly calling his name so he would wake up. He stirred and his eyes opened, a smile forming on his face when he saw me.

"Hey." He said, lifting his hand to rub the sleep off.

"Hey yourself," I said. "It's time for you to wake up now. Upstairs, down the hall to the left, is my room; I added an extra towel and toothbrush so you can wash up, ok?"

"Hai." He said as he got up, stretched, and walked upstairs. I sighed again and went to go make some breakfast.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" I called out.

As I was rinsing some plates, I didn't hear Sasuke come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Hmmm. Smells good in here." He said. He hugged me tighter and started to whisper my name again, kissing my cheek, slowly working his way down my neck. I slowly dropped the plates in the sink and unconsciously gripped the edge, afraid if left standing, i would fall.

Boy does he know how to get me intoxicated.

His poison already started to take effect again, but my inner Sakura stopped me before it was too late.

"**Don't do it! You still haven't made up your mind remember? Don't feed the fire!!**"

That snapped me back to reality. Breathless, I managed to tell him breakfast was on the table.

He stopped his kisses and reluctantly let go of me, hunger getting the best of him.

I wiped the plates with a cloth and set them down. Once we were seated, we both said "Itadakimasu" and began to eat.

We ate in silence, both of us occasionally looking up at each other during the meal. After we were done, I took our plates and set them in the sink. I served us something to drink. He took the cup and I sat down. There was silence for a while, but I broke the silence.

"Sasuke…about last night…"

"No it was my fault. You were only helping me out, but I couldn't hold back anymore. Sakura… I-"

"-But it was my fault for leading you on." I interjected. Did I really know what I was saying at this point? A part of me wanted naturally to be with Sasuke, but another part of me couldn't bear to see Naruto alone, like he always has been. But I didn't know how to justify last night.

I Looked into Sasuke's eyes, but he averted them, avoiding my gaze. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again, a small frown forming on his face. To encourage him, I placed my hands on his. He understood the gesture, and that gave him some comfort and confidence.

" Ever Since I saw you on the first day back from school, something just… I don't know how to put it in words… and then when we were at the park… it happened again. These feelings I kept bottled up. I couldn't hold them anymore, so I let them go last night… and… I'm sorry if this is overwhelming," he looked down as he said this, " I understand if you don't feel the same way as I do… but I needed you to know."

This was too much for me. I wasn't even sure of my own feelings, let alone accept his! I mean, he never returned my feelings before, but now its different? I also have Naruto to think about. I needed to think about this. Hard.

I walked over and embraced him. He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Arigatou for telling me, Sasuke. But I still don't know what my feelings are yet.

The next things that came in my mind made me feel like I was taking advantage of Sasuke, but I said them anyways.

We can do this, just to see how it goes. But it's unofficial; don't go spreading it around just yet. If I do this, I don't want to break your heart, but I need to find what I feel in _my_ heart…"

My arms still linked, He sat me down on his lap and gently took my face in his hands. The look on his face was purely happiness. He brought my face close to his and said "Arigatou Sakura…" as he kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: Spicy scene! even though i would have felt more action would be great, i dont want to potray Sakura like that. and remember readers!, this is not a SasuSaku fic - it just happens to look like one...heheh. **

**Anyways, how was the chapter? was it a good length? review to let me know!! also review to let me know if you want Sasuke's side of this, and also if you want a Naruto P.O.V.! keep reading!**

**ArigatouNya! :3**


	8. Advice

**A/N: well i was dissapointed that no one reviewed last chapter... but i was writing soo much that i needed to put another chapter up! this one might be a little dragging or maybe it might be short, but it has to fit with the story... keep reading though :) **

**(next chapter is a super suprise!! we're getting somewhere! :D )**

* * *

After Sasuke left, I started to tidy up the house. Partly because my mom was coming back today, and also because I wanted to get my mind off my dilemma. I started from the second floor, working my way down.

When I was cleaning my room, I decided to take out any work out of my school bag that I was supposed to do and laid it on desk. While I was rummaging, a scroll fell out of the bag. At first, I was confused as I picked it up. Then I remembered Sai had given this to me. Excitement replaced my current emotions as I remembered that I never saw what was in it. I slowly undid the tied rope and unfurled the scroll. On the inside was a beautiful picture of a Cherry Blossom with my name beautifully written in Kanji. I placed it on my desk, and opened the desk drawer looking for tacks. I found enough and stuck the scroll on the wall above my desk. I examined it for a while, and then continued cleaning. I was done by the time my mom walked through the door.

"Hello my Cherry Blossom! Oh, the house smells wonderful!" she said as she placed her bags by the couch and hugged me. I hugged her back and said, "Welcome back Kaa-san." After we finished hugging, I clapped my hands together and said " Kaa-san, what would you like to eat today?" she smiled and told me anything was fine. So I prepared dinner while she showed me clothes that she bought for me. We sat down to eat and talked about our weekends, I was being a little vague because I didn't want her to know about the Sasuke thing.

After dinner, I took out some green tea ice cream that I had bought and we ate some of that. When we were almost done, She wanted to tell me something important.

"Sakura," she said, " I think now is a time in my life where I would like to fill up my time with something worthwhile and benefiting Konoha. So I talked to Tsunade-sama and we've discussed me joining Anbu. Even though I'm not as young as I was before, I can still do it, nee?"

My spoon stopped halfway into my mouth as I thought about this. Well, I certainly was happy for her to take on such a roll and she was still young, only 34, but I was also worried. But because we are close friends with Tsunade-sama, me being her apprentice, I think later on she would be working directly for her. I resumed my work of emptying the ice cream in my mouth and gave her a smile. She smiled as well when she gained my approval.

"Congratulations Kaa-san! I hope you will be the best." I said.

She then added, " Now that you approve, you know that being in Anbu is time consuming and I won't always be around as much anymore, but I trust you, so take care of the house a little, yes?" She smiled then said, "We'll I shouldn't even have to tell you with all the good work you're doing."

"Hai," I said. "Now, feel free to do whatever, I'll clean up here. Don't forget your clothes," she said as she busied her self with cleaning the dishes. I smiled, took my new clothes, and went up to my room to do some homework.

As I finished taking a bath, my cell phone vibrated on my bed. Still in my towel, I got curious as to who would send me a text this late. I flipped it open and read the message.

It read: **Hi. Sorry I'm sending this late but can we hang out tom. ?** It was from Naruto.

I chuckled and sent him a message back saying "Sure. Tell me in Math." I changed into my Pjs, made sure that my books were in my school bag, and went to sleep.

* * *

As I made my way towards the Garden for Study Hall, I had stopped by the library to pick up a book I needed for a class. I also decided to sit on the bench near the tree, but facing away from the school to have some peace and quiet as I read. Leaning on the tree, I opened the book, hoping I wouldn't fall asleep.

I have to say, the book was very interesting. I was almost halfway through the book when I was interrupted. I wasn't paying attention until I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and soft lips trailing up and down my neck.

I immediately knew who it was, but the familiar voice whispered in my ear, " Hey Sakura." and continued his trailing.

I gripped the open book on my lap until I weakly said, " Sasuke…not here…" I closed my eyes, trying to suppress myself, but when I opened my eyes, we were standing on the far side of the tree, out of view.

" How 'bout now?" he whispered in my ear, a hint of the smirk forming on his face all to clear in his voice. Before I could speak, he took my face in his hands and kissed me with a quiet ferocity that reminded me of his eyes that night, so full of desire. I lost myself, giving in to him. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

Before I could succumb to the intoxication again, an image forced its way into my thoughts. It was of Naruto finding us like this, fists clenched, a look of shock, disbelief, pain, and anger forming on his face. The emotion I saw in his features most of all was pain. It reminded me of the years when we were little kids, and nobody wanted to be near Naruto because their parents had forbidden them: The look of absolute loneliness.

I subconsciously pushed (more like shoved) Sasuke away, frightened by this terrible image. My eyes widened, and not knowing if I was here or there, I slowly felt myself slide to the ground, my arms wrapping around my knees, cradling my head there also. I started to quietly sob until I heard Sasuke speak. "Sakura, are you okay?" his voice full of concern and worry. " I'm s-sorry if I did anything to upset you…" he said quietly, resting his warm hand lightly on my arm, but quickly lifting it away, thinking better of it.

Just the fact of me breaking down because of this unforeseen future proves it. I _do_ have feelings for Naruto. Very _strong_ feelings for him, by the looks of it.

" I'm S-Sorry…" was all I could mumble out as I quickly got up, grabbed my things and rushed into the school to the girls bathroom as I left a stunned Sasuke standing behind the big tree.

* * *

When I was presentable enough to leave the bathroom, I headed over to Math. Apparently, I was really early, with me being the only student in the class. I just took my seat, and rested my head on the cool desk…

"Sakura…Sakura?" I heard someone calling. I slowly lifted my head and rubbed my eyes, only to find Kakashi-sensei crouched in front of me, his arms resting over a bento box on my desk.

"Oh! Someone woke up," he said as his only visible eye closed in what gave away the fact he was probably smiling under his mask.

It took me a minute to figure out that I had fallen into a light sleep and Kakashi-sensei, who probably just came back from his lunch hour, decided to sit there until I woke up.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, still feeling a tad groggy.

Kakashi was still smiling when he said, " 20 minutes until class starts."

I groaned and drooped my head back on the desk, my arms closing around. Exactly how long had I been in the bathroom? Not long. Which means I left Sas- No. I don't want to think about it. I'll get distracted. Besides, it was my fault. I shouldn't have given in to Sas…him. I put myself in this mess, and now I have to get out of it.

I lifted my head and Kakashi was still there. He was eyeing me curiously as I struggled through my internal conflict. I sighed and got up from my desk and went to look out the window. Kakashi's eye followed me until I got there, then he got up, taking his bento box with him, and went to his desk. He sat down in his chair, put his legs on the table, and rested his hands behind his head. He lazily closed his eye and sighed.

He caught me by surprise when he asked, "Sakura. What's wrong?" as if he knew something was wrong.

I looked at him with a questioning expression. He kept his eye closed as he continued. " I've been with you long enough in Team 7 to know when you're upset, and I want you to know that I'm here to listen, and offer advice, if I can. What you say will, of course, be in the strictest confidence between you and me." He opened his eye then, continuing his curious staring.

I looked out the window, considering what I should do. I decided to tell him, knowing that it won't hurt. Maybe he can even give me advice on this, because he is a guy…

I let out a very long sigh, and made my way over to his desk. I sat in a chair that was closest and told him what was going on. I told him about Sasuke and Naruto. I told him about the night Sasuke told me how he felt; I blushed a little at the memory. I told him about the date with Naruto and the stargazing, but leaving out Naruto's hiding place. I told him about everything leading to this moment and what Naruto was planning today; the whole time he had his eye closed, listening intently. When I finished, he paused and then slowly opened his eye.

" Ah… Well, Sakura. You sure got yourself in a rut now." He said as he smiled his one-eye smile.

I mumbled out an "I know…" and he let out a low chuckle. He sat up now, resting his head on his hand over his desk.

He grew serious and then said, " Sorry Sakura. I can't help you on this one-…"

I lowered my head. I knew this wasn't going to work.

"-But, the only thing I can tell you is _follow your heart_. You should figure it out then." He said, his carefree features coming back into play. I smiled and thanked him for the, however little, advice. "Now, if you go back to your seat, you can avoid annoying questions in three, two-…"

I did as he said and quickly sat down as he reached one, Naruto and his gang coming into the classroom at the exact same time. Naruto laughed at something, and then glanced over to my seat, and seeing that I was sitting there, he forgot all about everyone else and called out "Sakura-Chan!" As he made his way over to me, I shot a surprised look at Kakashi-sensei. He winked and got up to write the day's equations on the board.

"Nee Sakura, are we still up for later?" Naruto said as everyone took their seats and class began to start.

I nodded my head as I wrote down the equations on the board. I glanced over at him. He was smiling to himself, and poking his two index fingers together. After Kakashi-sensei gave us a time limit and problems to do, he paired us up into two's to figure them out. Naturally, everyone was sitting next to his or her friends so the pairing was easy.

Naruto was my partner and, because I wanted to know what we were going to do today (and also partly because Naruto would take YEARS to finish these simple equations), I quickly finished them and gave an extra copy to him as well. He took it, and with a funny expression- squinting his eyes and his mouth turning into a frown- stared at the problems. He gave up and sighed, adding an "Arigatou, Sakura…" at the end. I turned halfway in my seat, facing him. I rested my hand on our table and asked Naruto with a smile, " So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Well Sakura-Chan, we could do something during the day, but at night we're going to…" he looked around, as if suspicious of someone overhearing and continued with one hand shielding one side of his mouth, "…The Secret Place." A playful smile slid across his face, as he thought about the place no one else knew.

I smiled as well, wondering deeply how I can have feelings for this guy. "Well, we can go to Ichira-" I stopped halfway as I felt my phone vibrate. " –ku. Hold on a second Naruto," I finished as I turned halfway back around again so I was facing the board. I took the phone out of my pocket carefully, so that I wouldn't get in trouble, opened it and read the text message I had just gotten.

It was from Sasuke and it read: **Are u okay? I'm sorry if I did anything that upset you…I don't want to hurt you.**

Unaware that Naruto was watching me the whole time, I grew tired and unconsciously slid my hand through my hair.

"Ano, Sakura-Chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked me with a look of concern.

I quickly composed my face and added a smile, " Yeah I'm fine." He continued to look at me as I glanced down and back at the message.

I wrote back: **I'm fine. I just need time… to think.**

I sent the message and quickly put the phone away, hoping Naruto can distract me with something, anything. I turned my attention back to him, forcing out an unconvincing smile.

He took my hand in his, staring intently at it. I gave a questioning expression, but let it go when I saw his eyes. The same eyes he had when we were in the restaurant, the same eyes he had when he had asked me if we would always be friends.

" Tell you what, Sakura-Chan," he said as he still looked down at my hand, "Leave it to me. I'll stop by later to get you." He looked up with a sincere smile on his face. But it didn't reach high enough; his eyes were still the same as before.

"Hai." I said softly; Kakashi-sensei told the class time was up at the same moment.

Naruto slowly started to withdraw his hands from mine, but I gripped it tighter, not wanting it to leave. He looked up in astonishment, but he didn't refuse. Those eyes that were not him, they slowly starting returning to normal, back to the happy blue that I always saw in them. He held my hand tighter as well, his thumb tracing along my fingers. It shot a tingle through my arm into my system.

I didn't know whether it was good or bad, but it felt… nice.

Kakashi called on Naruto a couple of times, all of which he got right, and he always shot me a grateful look, but his hand never left mine. Even when class was over, I was a little skeptical about what people would think of us holding hands, so I was about to let go. But his hand kept firm, a strike of confidence and happiness showing on his features. We walked out of the classroom, hands linked, and I flashed Kakashi a confused smile. He winked and went back to his business.

When we got to my classroom, Naruto was a little reluctant to let go of my hand, but finally let it go. My own hand started to feel cold without his, but I pushed the thought aside.

"See you later, Sakura-Chan." He said as he left. I walked into the classroom, and made my way to my seat.

* * *

Later that day, when the bell rang for school to end, I made my way over to my group. Sai hadn't talked to me much in English, and I wondered if something happened. At first, he had taken so much interest in me, and now he rarely strikes up a conversation with me. it made me frustrated, but also relieved. That was one less thing to worry about.

When everyone greeted me, I found out the reason why.

"Hey Hey Sakura, guess what happened!" Ino said, looking excited about something.

"What happened Ino?" I asked with a curious expression. Knowing Ino, this was something big, or she wouldn't talk about it.

"Guess! I'll give you a hint. It involves me and a very cute boy that has pale skin and black hair!"

At first, I had thought she was talking about Sasuke, but then I knew that Sasuke wouldn't go for someone like her ( I know partly because he had told me awhile ago…). Then something clicked in my mind; a boy with pale skin and black hair. Oh.

_Ohh_.

She meant Sai.

"Uhm…You and Sai?" I asked questioningly.

She beamed and then said, "Yes! We're going out!"

I congratulated her and we hugged each other. I was glad my best friend found someone.

Hinata coughed really loudly at that moment, obviously having something to say. She fiddled with her fingers and said, " I have something to announce too…I-" she stopped as strong hands wrapped around her shoulders. She turned a dark shade of pink as we heard the owner of the arms say, "Excuse me ladies, but I'm going to steal this one." Ino and I looked towards the voice and it was no other than Kiba!

_**KIBA AND HINATA OF ALL PEOPLE!**_ Inner Sakura screamed.

I agreed. "Well, bye guys." Hinata happily said as she took off with Kiba. Inner Sakura put two and two together before I even wrapped my mind around the shy, quiet Hinata having a boyfriend.

_**Hey Sakura**, _inner Sakura said.

Yea?, I thought back.

_**Well if Ino has Sai, and Hinata has Kiba now, how many of us are left?** _she finished.

It took me no time at all to figure out what she had concluded. I quickly looked over to the boys group. They still had Lee, Gaara, Chouji, Kankuro, and Shino, along with Naruto and Sasuke.

I quickly stole a glance at Sasuke and he was staring back, his arms crossed. His face was composed, but it showed a hint of worry and longing.I broke my gaze, not wanting to think about him, and calculated how many they had left. They had five, but who knows how long it would take them to find someone.

I had no one left now.

And as if to make it more obvious, Ten-Ten, Temari, and Ino all took the initiative to find their guys, leaving me alone. I felt abandoned as I started to walk home.

* * *

**A/N: well how was it? maybe it was a little too long...hmm.. anyways, PLEASE at least give one review!! or i might not put up the next special chapter... :) reviews make me happy! thanks for reading!**


	9. Regret

**A/N:** i got tired of waiting for any comments... this might be a short chapter compared to the last one, but its packed full of drama!

* * *

**Naruto**

I loved her. I had always loved her. And I would continue to love her even if we stopped being friends. I would do anything for her, even if it meant my life. That said, I think I can handle getting close to her. Right?

Wrong. I always held a constant reminder of who I am, let alone what I hold inside me. I was born alone, and even though people now accepted me for a person and not a monster, I expected to be alone now. It was like second nature.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. If there was one thing that I would not expect in my life, it would be this: To be as close to the object of my affection as I am now. To feel her close, as I do now. To be gazing at the stars with her as I am now. To have my fingers intertwined with hers as I do now. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for this moment. For her. Haruno Sakura-chan. Not even becoming Hokage.

We kept gazing at the stars, hanging brightly against the dark background. I lay on my back, Sakura-chan's head just under mine, resting on my chest. One of my arms was wrapped around her, the other cradling her fingers. It was a perfect moment.

But as always, I ruin everything.

I was just itching to find out what had made Sakura-chan so sad today in math. When she got that text message, she grew weary. The fact that someone or something was making her this way angered me. I had asked her if there was something wrong, but she put up a brave face and waved it away. It was then that I did something out of character. But seeing her like this…I didn't know what was going through my mind. The fact that I never wanted to see her hurt was probably one of them. I took her hand in mine and examined it at as I contemplated what I was doing. I was easily distracted; her hand was so soft and fragile looking. Even though I knew first hand that this was not the case- she was as strong as Tsunade baa-chan- I never wanted it to leave mine…

"Sakura-chan" I called softly to her, slowly turning myself so I was on my side now, but she stayed in almost the same position. I toyed with her fingers as she murmured a soft "Hmm?" back. she nestled her head on my arm now, looking up at me instead of the stars. I looked down at her as well. She is so beautiful. She smelled faintly of strawberries and vanilla. " About this afternoon in math…I was just wondering if you were… All right…" I whispered; talking too loud was just…wrong for this time. " I'm fine, Naruto." She said as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. " I just don't- " I started to say, but was firmly told to let it go. I toyed with her fingers more, knowing that I blew it. She was probably mad at me now. I sighed, but with that sigh, I felt my whole perspective change. It was like I was sitting in front of us now, I couldn't feel Sakura anymore. Struggling to go back but unable to do anything, I slowly watched myself hug the Sakura-chan I was supposed to be holding. I struggled more, aware that I had no intention of doing this, afraid of what I might do next. I screamed at her to notice something was off but it was like she couldn't hear me. I kept struggling until I heard the words I would have never said to her. I stopped cold.

"Sakura," I said as I embraced her. She let out a small gasp and grew faintly tense as I held her close. I don't think I ever called her by her name without using the suffix. I closed my eyes and lowered my head to her ear, lowering my voice to a whisper. I felt her start to relax, unconsciously aware of how our bodies almost fit to each other.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And if I knew what I was about to do, I would trade anything for this moment.

I held her closer and whispered the end of me in her ear.

"_I love you."_

* * *

**Sakura**

Was this what I wanted to hear? To hear those words gracefully come out his mouth as if they were waiting, that they knew they belonged to this moment? Did I really take pleasure in hearing those words come out of him and not Sasuke? Did this mean that I love him as well? Or is Sasuke… Did I really understand what was happening right now?

No I didn't. But I was happy to hear those eloquent three words.

But if I really understood what was going on, would I have stopped him?

Things were going to fast, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

Tonight, it was only me and him.

* * *

**Sasuke**

If I had known it was going to turn out like this…for her to run into the arms of _Naruto_ for god sakes… when I heard him say those three words, I knew it would be over…that I lost her…

I didn't know what drove me to follow them to this place, only now wishing that I had never come. These past few weeks with Sakura had been worth more than I had ever imagined. Now it felt like a cold trick, Genjutsu, and now I'm awake. This feeling in my heart, which I thought was frozen with hate for my brother, it could only be compared to the day I found my mother and father and my clan slaughtered.

It hurt. The pain was overbearing. It felt like I was burning alive.

I walked through the bustling streets of Konoha, so numb that I was not aware of my surroundings. I drifted until I found myself in an empty training ground. I fell to my knees and curled forward on the ground, feebly punching the ground with the side of my fist, not noticing the slow stream of tears that made my vision blurry. Slowly, the pain turned to anger.

No. I was NOT going to lose her again. I slowly got up, feeling that my sharingan was activating through the tears. The anger building forced more tears out until I could not see. But that didn't stop me.

"Chidori!" I screamed, as lightning formed in my palm and all I could hear was the sound of a thousand birds chirping. I aimed at the closest thing to me and lunged forward. I felt wood splinter around me and then I knew I was hitting a tree. As the jutsu and my anger started to fade, I leaned against and slid down the tree I just cut a hole through. I panted hard, the chidori and my sharingan wasting my chakra. My eyes returned to normal, and I wiped the tears away with my arm. I rested the crook of my arm against my knee, and passed the other hand through my hair.

I wasn't going to giver her up without a fight. And if that's what it came to…

…I Would Win.

* * *

**A/N: **this, i think is my favorite chapter because i love the way Naruto's POV came out :). if you have time, try leaving some comments..


	10. Taken

**Sakura**

It wasn't until the next day at school that I realized what I had done. Because of my selfishness, I had broken two hearts.

The dream* I had that day, was turning into reality.

(* See dream about naruto and sasuke ch 7 )

I was walking with Naruto down the hall when Sasuke turned the corner. He had on an expression of anger and pain mixed together as his gaze flickered between Naruto and I. I quickly looked up at Naruto's face, he had a confused look as to why Sasuke looked like that. Before I could realize what was happening, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and punched him in the face. Bewildered by the fact that his best friend just attacked him, Naruto slowly looked up towards Sasuke, a confused and questioning look directed at him. I just stared, horrified at what was going on.

"How could you do this to me?" Sasuke yelled at me; I could almost hear the pain in his voice as it took a pleading tone. " I made a mistake… then you go running to _Him_?" He said, the last words ending in a shocked tone.

All the while, Naruto was unaware of what we were talking about. He kept looking at Sasuke with a puzzled expression, not knowing where this was going. A small group of spectators formed around us.

"Did I throw my heart away for nothing? Did those three little words mean more to you coming out of that _monster's_ mouth than if it would have come from mine?" He spit out. Then I figured it out; tears streaming down my bewildered face.

He had heard Naruto tell me those words.

Reality hit Naruto as he put two and two together. He shot at Sasuke, flinging both of them down to the floor.

"You were the one who made Sakura-chan like this??" Naruto angrily said as he struggled with him, landing a punch to his face as well. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him, and activated his Sharingan.

"That's enough." A hard voice answered.

Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke between Sasuke and Naruto. "shows over, everyone to their class." He told the spectators. They slowly walked away, gossiping about what they just saw.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Come with me." he said, giving us all looks of disappointment.

We slowly followed him out, expecting to go to Tsunade-sama's office. But instead, He led us to the Cherry Blossom Garden. He had told us to take a seat, but I was the only one who did. Sasuke leaned against the big tree while Naruto stood a little farther than the bench. A couple tears slowly made their way down my cheek, but I brushed them away with the palm of my hand.

"Look guys" Kakashi started with a tired expression as he led his hand through his hair. " I don't really know what's going on here…" I shot him an incredulous look. Of course he knew what was going on. Was he trying to save himself from being pulled into this? Well, it would be understandable.

**But he was the one who gave you crap-advice!** Inner Sakura screamed. It was somewhat true; had I actually thought about it, I could have avoided this. I think…

"…And I'm supposed to tell you to keep it out of school, but I just want you to know that you're going to get _nowhere_ by fighting."

I glanced up at Sasuke first; he was looking back. His expression was one of hurt and anger, but something else I could not place. I looked down again then glanced up at Naruto. He was looking directly at Kakashi, but his face held a hint of worry.

He finished off by telling us to go to back to our classes, but told me to stay back. Naruto and Sasuke slowly left, Sasuke staring daggers at Naruto, and Naruto looking back at me with a worried expression. I looked down as they went back inside.

Kakashi put both of his hands on my shoulders and looked straight at me with his one eye. "Are you ok?" he asked. Still looking down, I nodded a yes, and then slowly shook my head in a no. He sighed, and then looked at me again, his hands still placed on my shoulders. He gave them a small squeeze and continued, " When I told you to follow your heart, I didn't mean this. I meant to follow it _to make a decision_. Now, I'm afraid, you've dug yourself a deeper grave…" he looked behind his shoulders then back to me. He gave what looked like an apologetic smile under his mask. "They've both fallen for you… I can't help you now, kid." He walked me to class, and subtly explained to my teacher why I was late. I slowly walked to my seat, seeing the other students talk about me, but I did not hear them. I said nothing the rest of the day.

When the bell rang, I was grateful; it was like a sign of pity that thought I had had enough for one day.

I walked out of the gates knowing that no one was waiting for me, and secretly hoping no one would stop me. My hope vanished when I heard the familiar "Sakura-chan!" behind me. I winced and slowed to a stop, not bothering to turn around. Naruto stopped behind me; I was glad he did, so he could not see the tears that were falling again.

"Can I walk you home, Sakura-chan?" he asked quietly. I shook my head in a no and started to run, leaving a slightly shocked Naruto behind me.

I cried for a while, hugging my pillow, grateful that my mother wasn't here. Once I thought I was done, though the pain still lingering, I washed my face as best I could, but not being able escape all of the redness. I decided that I needed fresh air and went outside for a walk, avoiding heavily populated areas.

I walked until I could not walk anymore, and found myself sitting on a park bench… the same bench that Sasuke and I sat on. I got up and kept walking until it was getting dark. I stumbled through the darkness when I came to a clearing. It was the meadow that I sat with Naruto. The stars shone brightly, but they did not deserve my attention; I kept walking. It was really late when I made my way onto my street. I started to take my keys out when I felt something sharp against my back.

"Move a muscle and you die" a rough muffled voice said. I slowly started to form chakra in my palms, ready to whirl around and fight.

"Ah ah ah…" another softer, muffled voice said. " I don't want you doing that now, do I?" The second voice said as he placed his bare hand on the back of my neck. I gasped, each breath draining me. I gasped and coughed, slowly falling to the floor, dropping my keys, the blade still on my back. The second voice still kept his hand on my neck as I fell, my weak hands holding me up, but not for much longer. "You're…draining…my…chakra!" I coughed out as my arms gave way and I crumpled to the floor.

The one holding a blade to my back withdrew it and then grabbed both of my arms behind my back, tying them with chakra-infused rope. The second voice gave a low, sinister chuckle and said, "Why, Yes. It's a…specialty of mine. " He said in a rather quiet, but excited tone. "I can do more…want to see?" he said questioningly, but more excited this time. He released his hand from my neck and placed it on my temple, pressing down. I gasped then screamed, surrendering to his genjutsu. Without my chakra, I could not release myself from it.

I willed myself to remember that it wasn't real, but the pain was too great for me. I screamed again and he released it, slowly trailing his fingers on the side of my face. I panted hard, and tried to squirm away from his hand, struggling to move away from him. He continued to trail his fingers down my face, and then grabbed my chin. I tried to get a good look at his face, but it was dark and his face was covered with a mask. He chuckled again and said to his partner, "Feisty little one, this is. We'll take this one, Akuma."

The one who was called Akuma gave a low laugh as he yanked me up to my feet, but the genjutsu user said, "Whoa whoa. Watch the merchandise. Just knock her out…" Akuma curled his hand into a fist.

"…Gently." He added. Akuma sighed and slowly unfurled two fingers from his fist and tapped them lightly against my forehead. I crumpled in his arms as he hefted my on his shoulder, him and his partner jumped up and started to run on the rooftops.

"Naruto. Sasuke…" I feebly whispered, knowing that no one can hear me. My vision started to fade, whatever he did to me started to take effect, and I watched konoha turn into darkness.

"…Help"


End file.
